


Red hair

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: 20s au, Fanart, Gen, Murder Mystery, dead body. but not main cast or canon character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi! So we got paired again! I saw the oportunity in that to expand a llittle the gangster universe done for AU exchange!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Darkest Night 2020





	Red hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> Hi! So we got paired again! I saw the oportunity in that to expand a llittle the gangster universe done for AU exchange!

[big version](https://postimg.cc/v1hW2M6s)

Dick knocked again and even more worried, opened the door.  
If it wasn't for the fact, he had seen Barbara 20 minutes ago leaving Bruce's party with her father, he would have been sure that the dead body laying on the bed belonged to her. Bright red hair was recognisable even in the low light of the room. Looking at the built, it wasn't Stephanie, Bab's roommate, either.  
Dick sighted in relief.   
Maybe the lady was a client waiting for his friend's return and because of the hair- the killer mistook her for his actual target. Maybe she waited too long for the amateur detective to return and person she was afraid of found her. Maybe someone was trying to frame one of his friends. Again.  
He knew he needed to find out what the truth was. To bring justice to whoever hurt the woman and possibly prevent their other crimes.  
He started examining the room. Drops of the blood were everywhere, too much of it to belong to only one person. He was sure the lady at least tried to fight the attacker and probably wounded them as well. The only weapon he found was the knife in her back though. He picked the book laying on the floor. The pages were stained, but he noticed several words highlighted with a pencil and some small notes in the marigins. He didn't recognise the handwriting.   
-She probably marked them waiting in the room. So far the client theory workes best.- he said, but then realised in that case, she would have done that sitting on the chait and the book would have been left closer to the table. Or hidden somewhere so the killer doesn't see it.   
That's what he would have done, at least.   
He had his first clue, but he was even more confused than few minutes ago.  
If the message wasn't left by the woman, was it possibe someone else was in the room during the tragedy?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing in english, but I hope that (there are not too many grammar mistakes and) you liked the short ficlet too :)  
> edit:I’m leaving the account I posted the art above on, but you can find my newer drawings on comicArtistA profile.


End file.
